


Supernatural Beach Party, Alastair

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, bbq pig, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Also, Alastair is annoyed.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Alastair

This was not his kind of party. There was no one to maim. Everyone was having a disgustingly good time. There was no screaming, no blood, no terror. His powers seemed to be on the fritz. He was even loosing his urge to, well, do what he enjoyed best. 

It was sickening. Angels, demons, humans, and other things everywhere getting along. It was just wrong. If they were going mix it up, they should be _mixing it up_. Not this jovial laughing nonsense. Was no one even going to _try_ to stab someone?

Of course, they did need someone to carve up the barbecued pig. 

Duty called.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
